La vida secreta de una vampiro Inglesa
by chlean
Summary: Meredith es una chica de 16 años viviendo en el siglo XIX, es conocida como una daywalker, un dia el desastre se desate y tiene que huir del pueblo. Amor, misterio,aventura y vampiros en esta nueva historia. Porfa no comparen con Crepusculo es diferente
1. Prologo

Esta es la historia que hice durante el verano del 2008 y la sigo escribiendo, es de vampiros, si empiezan a criticar diciendo es parecida a Crepúsculo o cosas así solamente váyanse, esto lo escribe por diversión. Les dejo el prólogo y en mi cuenta esta el banner del cuento, que tiene a Dakota Fanning como la protagonista y Daniel Radcliffe como James el vampiro, los principales.

_Dedico esta pequeña historia a mis amigas, Cami, Ara, Cori y todas las quiero un montón, estas historias se que les fascinan, nos transportan a lugares inimaginables y espero que les pase lo mismo con esta historia que la escribí con todo el corazón para ustedes. ___

_Las amo, __  
__Claudia López_

_**La vida secreta de una vampira inglesa**_

**Prólogo ****  
****"Cambio"**  
Vamos a poner las cosas claras, no crean que esto será una historia romántica con final feliz y los mismos personajes una y otra vez. Esta historia se ambienta siglos atrás, alrededor de 1800 y 1830. Todavía no puedo creer que lo recuerde, ya hace bastante tiempo que mi mente había tratado de olvidar esta historia. Deben saber que no es una historia normal, en ese tiempo, en Londres, el lugar al que llamaba hogar, existían los "Nocturnos" o popularmente llamados vampiros. Claro está, los humanos y un cruce entre estas dos especies, no bien vista en ninguna, llamados "Diurnos o mestizos".  
Entre los vampiros, eran vistos como la oveja negra de su tradición, los que rompían su ciclo, entre los humanos eran los servidores del diablo que merecían ser asesinados.  
Yo era una diurna, mi madre se enamoró perdidamente de un vampiro, nunca supe su nombre pero mi madre ocultó este hecho, a los 6 me lo reveló todos, me lo tomé con calma, sabía que era diferente del resto pero no tanto. Me explicó que crecería hasta los 16 o 18 años y me quedaría así. Ser joven para siempre, esa idea me fascinaba en el momento. Nadie sabía quién era yo, llevaba la vida normal de cualquier chico, tenía un chico o novio como se les dice hoy en día, amigas con las que conversar y una madre. Pero desde la oscura noche del 9 de enero de 18000 exactamente, toda mi vida y alrededor mío cambio drásticamente, si no hubiera pasado nada esa noche seguiría siendo una persona normal, pero siendo lo que soy no puedo ser normal…


	2. El comienzo de Todo

_**La vida secreta de una vampira inglesa**_

**Capítulo Uno ****  
****"El comienzo de todo"**

_9 de enero del año 1800 __  
__9:00am_

Nada, eso era lo que veías si caminabas a las 9:00am en las calles de Londres en ese tiempo, todos estaban metidos en sus casas, seguros de que sería un día aburrido como otros, sin presentir que dentro de unas horas se desataría un evento que cambiaría la vida de todos, especialmente la mía.  
Yo era voluntaria en el mi escuela a limpiarla, antes de comenzar las clases a las 10:30. Yo y tres chicos más limpiábamos, acomodábamos para así al llegar todos, estuviera todo preparado. Yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo al lado de otro chico, se distrajo un momento y se corto con un vidrio, la sangre corría por su mano derecha mientras el monstruo adentro mío intentaba salir, le dije que se alejara, que me dejara sola pero el tonto hizo lo contrario a mis palabras, se acerco y empezó a preguntar porque quería eso, al sentir que se acercaba ya podía oler la sangre, cerré la boca rápidamente, me estaba convirtiendo en eso que intente dejar dentro mío tanto tiempo. Mi otro yo no aguanto más y le agarré la mano, clavando mis dientes en ella. No quería, nunca me había pasado, excepto con animales. Odio admitirlo, pero en el momento se sentía bien, diferente al resto de lo que había probado. Lo solté antes que algo más pasara, lo deje caer en el suelo.  
Para mi desgracia había alguien viendo, no sé cuánto tiempo pero sé que vio todo y empezó a correr gritando ayuda. Una ventaja de ser lo que soy que corro doblemente la velocidad del humano. Llegué a casa, cansada, sudando, casi pidiendo ayuda. Mi madre vio mi cara, con manchas rojas y corrió a verme.

-¿Qué paso, Meredith?- limpia mi caro con un trapo, como si eso ayudara en este momento, mi ropa estaba toda manchada

-Yo…no quise…pero él se corto y…no resistí- digo tranquilizándome y cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Mi madre horrorizada, empezó a guardar comida en una bolsa, y en otra ropa- ¿Qué haces?

-Van a venir por ti- dice cerrando la bolsa y sentándose- sabes cómo es esto, tu raza no es aceptada en Inglaterra será mejor que corras antes que algo te pase.

-Me voy pero vos vas conmigo- en cierto sentido ella era cómplice de todo esto y seguramente la matarían a ella también

-No, tienes que irte ahora…yo te alcanzare después- podía sentir en su voz que estaba mintiendo, pero no podía hacer nada. Por la ventana se escuchaban gritos, saco la cabeza y veo hombres con antorchas, palas, etc. Tomo la bolsa entre mis manos y un abrigo.

-Prometo volver por ti, mamá- ella se agacha para abrazarme y darme, tal vez, el último beso que recibiría de ella

-Lo sé. Ahora corre como lo has hecho- Asiento con la cabeza y me voy por la puerta trasera lo más rápido posible que mis habilidades me dejaban.

Podía escuchar como mi madre, intentaba darme más tiempo trancando la puerta, pero al minuto ya estaban registrando la casa entera, buscándome. Podía ver cómo le gritaban a mi madre tratando de sacarle información, y veo como un desgraciado la golpea dejándola en el suelo. Quería volver y ayudarla, pero eso no era lo que ella quería, le echo una última mirada a mi casa, tal vez, la última vez que la vea toda mi vida. Deseo que mi madre este bien y me introduzco en el bosque que rodeaba a mi casa. Nadie habitaba por ahí, era antes que el pueblo se convirtiera en la gran ciudad que es hoy. Eso era bueno para mí, porque podía caminar sin apuro de que siguieran.  
Pero también había escuchado historias sobre aquel bosque, donde en sus adentro se encontraban, mi creador, su especia superior, que vivía eternamente joven, que atemorizaban en las noches a los pueblos y a sus habitantes. Otra historia era que un grupo de chicos retaron a una chica para que entrara y trajera una flor que era única en el bosque. Ella para poder entrar en el grupo de chicos, hacerlo y lo último que se supo de ella o que escucharon fue el grito de ayuda pero nadie se animó a entrar pensando en sufrir lo mismo que ella. Claro ahora no se habla mucho de eso, es una especie de Tabú para el pueblo.  
Según me dijo mi madre, mi padre era un joven muy apuesto de la aristocracia de Francia, y un día en un baile entre Inglaterra y Francia se conocieron, fue atracción instantánea. Se enamoraron profundamente y un día él le reveló su secreto. Año después se su encuentro me tuvieron a mí. Exactamente la noche del 19 de junio del año 1787. No recuerdo a mi padre, solo su nombre, Richard d´sante. Se fue cuando tenía 3 años, según sus palabras, su clan lo necesitaba, sin él eran como carreta sin caballos.  
Crecí siendo una niña común hasta que a los 6 años, se desarrollaban mis habilidades.  
Estaba cansada de caminar, tanto correr, saqué una manzana de mi bolso y saboree su sabor, cuando escucho ruidos alrededor mío, termino la manzana y empiezo a caminar cuando alguien salta en frente mío.  
Un joven, de piel pálida, pelo azabache, profundos ojos verdes, resaltando su piel. Cruza sus brazos y me mira sonrientemente, en un tono burlón. Me queda mirando sin hablar, como si fuera algo interesante de ver. Hasta que interrumpí su atención con mi voz.

-Perdóname, ¿acaso tengo algo interesante sobre mí para que me quedes mirando?- cruzo mis brazos de igual manera a la de él, demostrando que no le tenía miedo. Ante este movimiento, el se ríe, o algo parecido.

-Disculpa mi comportamiento- pone sus manos en sus bolsillos, y empieza a caminar en círculos alrededor mío-pero ¿qué hace alguien tan joven como tú, además de bella sola en este bosque? ¿No escuchaste las historias?

-Si, en realidad las escuché. Pero no me asustan- y empiezo a caminar evitándolo, claro que no prevenía que fuera más rápido que yo. Ahora entendía, era un vampiro, y claro que son más rápidos que los diurnos.

-¿Pensáis que te vas a ir tan fácil? Lo hubieras pensado antes de meterte en el bosque- se me acerca peligrosamente, mostrándome los dientas, claro podía hacer lo mismo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y como ángel caído del cielo, una joven rubia, de ojos celestes, piel igual que pálida que la del muchacho, me mira y luego a él.

-James, ¿no sabes las reglas? No se caza, sin manada- dice poniendo sus manos en su cadera, nuevamente me mira- sobre todo a víctimas de 12 años- eso sí que era ofensivo

-Tengo 15 años, no 12- digo metiéndome en la conversación, el parecía feliz con eso pero ella no- si me disculpan….-trato de irme pero ella me retiene

-No podemos pequeña, ya viste quienes somos- dice juntándose junto a él nombrado James- veremos que dice Richard sobre esto- Richard, el nombre de mi padre, esto estaba poniéndose bueno

-Esta bien- muestro mis colmillos- igual no los iba a delatar- quedan mirándome, ella enojada y él fascinado, nos quedamos unos momentos ahí hasta que empezó a amanecer y me llevaron a una especie de cueva.


End file.
